Wounded Heart
by Allenfairytail
Summary: A fifthteen year old female Buneary have been lonely all her life until everything changed when she meets a fifthteen year old male Pikachu. Through this fateful encounter, they would embark on a life long adventure that they'll never forget. PikaxBun


_**Hello Everyone! This will be my first lagomorphshipping (Pikachu and Buneary) story, as well being my first Pokemon story overall. Like the other stories here on fanfiction, this will be the usual anime, romantic comedy and filled with randomess. However, unlike the other stories though, the main Poke'mon cast will be "poke-human" (meaning, that Pikachu, Buneary and the gang will be human. But they will retained their pokemon features like their long ears and tail and their facial parts, such as Pikachu red cheeks) The "poke-human" can used attacks on this story. And lastly, since the pokemon look a like and have envolved forms, **__**Maybe i'll have certain "poke-humans" that their Poke parts of their body change at certain points of puberty or something, or to identify them (such as certain hair style, different eye color or birthmarks).**_

_**Oh, and another thing. The "poke-humans" will be in high school and i'll do my best to match each pokemon personalites based on on each pokemon's behavior. Oh, the setting will take place in Unova region, where the current generation (Generation V) that the franchise is on. However, later on the story, I'll have the "Poke-humans" visit the other precesseor regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh) for "special occasions". And as for the cities that are nearby from one city to the other, for the most part, the poke-humans would walk to city to city. But if it's a city that's far away, or in the middle of the ocean (such as Castelia City), I'll have the usual transpotations (such as buses and trains). For places (such as Castelia City for example) can't be reached by "normal means", I'll have other transporatations to reach islands and different regions (such as boats and airplanes) and "special transpotations" (like underwater sunbways and many other "special kinds of transportations" that i'll revealed as the story progressed a bit).**_

_**That's all that i have to say! Enjoy the show! (I mean, chapter).**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Just this "romantic comedy" story.**_

* * *

><p>Unova. The largest region of the fifth region, but also the furthest away from the other four regions. Within the Unova region, in the area named Driftveil City, a small port town distributing many goods, and a gateway to the Unova region, there was a nice, cute and happy teenaged girl, walking out of her nice medium sized house.<p>

"Have a nice day Buneary!" A voiced called out to Buneary from her house.

"I will mom! Bye!" Buneary shouted back as she waved. Buneary is a cute fifthteen year old girl. She is wearing a medium sized dark brown dress with light cream brown fur ruffles on her arm sleeves at the end and on the bottom of her dress. She is wearing brown colored boots with light cream brown ruffles on the top corner of her boots. She has long brown rabbit like ears, with light cream brown ruffles that surrounding her ears, sticking out of her long chestnut colored hair and has slightly dark brown eyes. Lastly, she also a small brown "puff" of a tail, but it's hidden beneath her outfit.

As she was passing by, a couple of her nieghbors said hello to the happy Buneary, and she waved back at them with a smile. After a while of walking, she finally reached to the Driftveil market to get some grocery for tonight's dinner. As she entered inside the store, she grabbed a small basket and head towards the dairy products. She grabbed a gallon of 2% milk, yogart and some vanilla ice cream for dessert. She then reached to the berry alse.

Buneary scanned the vairety of berries to pick, and to make sure that their ripe. She picked up some Cheri berries, Chesto berries, Pecha berries, Rawst berries, Aspear berries, Leppa berries, Oran berries, Persim berries, Lum berries and Sitrus berries. After grabbing all those berries, she then went up to the front counter, payed for the groceries, and exited the store.

Now that going to the store was done and out of the way, Buneary started to think on what next that she needs to do. _**"Hmm...what's next on my agenda today...? Cause I want to get EVERYTHING out of the way since I'm out here, out of the house."**_ Buneary was so into deep thought that she didn't pay attention on where she was going and bumped into someone and it caused her to fall.

"Omg! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Buneary said hastly as she looked down on the ground with her eyes closed and she begin to paniced and feeling afriad of getting scowled at. And for a good reason too. Whenever Buneary thinks or "daydreaming" alot, she constantly bumped into people and usually the person she bumped into tend to be grouchy, mean, rude and...well...just plain sexist (even if the person that Buneary bumps into is a female).

However, this time it won't be like those other times. Instead of a mean, rude and/or grouchy person, it was a nice person who has a gentle heart.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you okay." The person spoke to Buneary as the person she bumped into reached it's hand out to Buneary. "Here, let me help you up."

Buneary could tell the person's voice was a male. She slowly tilted her head and slowly opened her eyes. What she saw the person's appearance made her heart skip a beat. The person that Buneary bumped into had bright blonde (almost golden-like colored) long hair, had golden colored eyes and small red bright cheeks. The person had long yellow/black tipped ears that was sticking out his blonde hair. Like Buneary, the yellow hair boy has a tail, but unlike hers, his tail is unusually shape that resembled to a lightning bolt and it was sticking out behind him. The boy was wearing blue jeans, a black t shirt and white colored shoes.

Buneary was ABSOLUTELY speechless upon the boy's appearence. _"Wow... looking at him now... smiling at me like that... he's so freaking cute! And he's offering his hand to help a cute girl like me. He's a gentleman too!"_

"Um... are you okay miss?" The boy asked as Buneary was busy stairing at the boy in amazement. Buneary couldn't say anything, as she was getting overwelmed. _"Too cute! Too cute! I think I'm gonna explode here!"_ Buneary then grabbed the boy's hand and the boy pulled Buneary off the ground. "T-t-t-thank you. I'm sorry that I bumped into you. It's just i've have so much in my mind latey that I didn't watched where I was going." Buneary stuttered, as her face was red as a tomato.

"Oh, It's quite alright miss. Hey, you dropped your groceries. Here, let me get them off the ground." The boy said as he grabbed the groceries off the ground and putted em back in the bag and handed the bad to Buneary.

"Thank you...um...what's your name?" Buneary shyly asked.

"OH! I'm sorry. I haven't told you my name. My name is Pikachu. And you are...?" The boy asked.

"OH! The name's Buneary." Buneary replied nervously replied._"_ _Pikachu... such an adorible name!"_ Buneary thought as she squealed by the name.

"Nice to meet you Buneary. Anyway, um... i know i should asked you this but, do you know where the market is?" Pikachu asked, feeling slightly embarressed from asking.

Buneary blinked a for a bit until she snapped back into reality. "Oh! It's right there! Wait, I'll show you the way! It'll be much easier!" Buneary spoke.

"Oh nice! That would be cool. Lead the way Buneary." Pikachu said as he smiled gratefully.

Buneary giggled at Pikachu being grateful for helping him. "Okay. Follow me then!" Buneary spoke as she head back towards the grocery store with Pikachu right behind her.

* * *

><p>"Let's see...hmmm..." Pikachu mumbled as he was scanning the vegatables in the fruits and vegatables asle.<p>

"Um... is everything is okay Pikachu?" Buneary shyly asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah... just looking for someth- found it!" Pikachu shouted as he grabbed the tomatoes and putted in a plastic bag.

"Is that everything you need?" Buneary asked.

"Yep! Just about. I just need to get some oran berries." Pikachu replied as he walked where the berries are.

Buneary happily followed him. She has been humming all this time since been nearing with this Pikachu person.

"Okay! Done! That's all the stuff i need." Pikachu spoke as he grabbed a couple of oran berries.

"Okay! Cool!" Buneary said. Buneary and Pikachu walked towards the cash register lane, got in line, Pikachu payed his groceries and Buneary and Pikachu exited the store. Upon exiting the store, Pikachu turned his head and made eye contact to Buneary, with a smile look his face. "Thanks for showing me where the market was. i really appreciated."

Buneary blushed from Pikachu thanking her. "Oh, it's nothing Pikachu..." Buneary was feeling a little embarressed and akward. "Well... I guess... I'll see you later..." Buneary spoke as she didn't know what to say to Pikachu at this point and was walking towards home.

"WAIT! BUNEARY!" Pikachu called after Buneary.

Buneary stopped in her tracks. "Hmm?"

"Um..." Pikachu started to speak, but was feeling very embarressed upon what he gonna asked Buneary. "I know I shouldn't asked a stranger like you, no offence Buneary... but do you think that we can meet in front of the market tommorrow so you can show me around town...? I just moved in this region and I'm _**VERY**_ lost..." Pikachu asked, feeling very embarressed and his face was red as his red facial cheeks.

Buneary also was feeling embarressed upon Pikachu asking her to give him a tour. But at the same time, she was excited too. Not wanting to miss her chance to know Pikachu a little more (and not want to upset him by saying no) Buneary turned around and made eye contact with Pikachu. "Sure Pikachu! I'll love to show you around town. Also, it'll give us a good chance to know each other more!"

Pikachu smiled, as he feel a great amount of relief upon Buneary agreeing to show him around town. "Cool! Thanks Buneary. What time do you want to meet?"

Buneary thought for a moment. "Umm... how about... tommorrow morning at 10:00?"

"That's sounds good! I'll see you tommorrow at 10:00 then Buneary!" Pikachu replied as he walked towards home.

"BYE!" Buneary shouted as she walked towards home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, At Buneary's house<strong>_

Lopunny, Buneary's mother, was in the living room watching the news and sipping on some water. Lopunny had a simular appearance as her daughter, long ears sticking out of her chestnut hair and have fluffy cream pelt on her ears. But her ears are longer than her daughter, has more cream pelt on her ears and her eyes are red (with a blend of pink) instead of brown eyes. And her fluff covered her legs and arms, unlike Buneary who don't have fluffy fur on her legs and arms. Like her daugther, she has a brown "puff" of a tail, but her's is much larger than her daugther.

Lopunny heard the door being opened and saw that Buneary arrived home with the groceries. "Hey sweetie!" Lopunny greeted her sweet daughter upon arriving home.

"Hey mom! I just met someone today! More like bumped into someone..." Buneary happily replied.

"OH really? That's nice! Who is it?" Lopunny was eager to know.

"His name is Pikachu and he's a boy." Buneary replied.

"OH! That's wonderful sweet heart!" Lopunny said.

"Yep! And he want's me to show him around town tommorrow." Buneary added as she was now putting the groceries in the fridge.

"Awww. Make sure you show your new friend each and every place so he wont get lost in the near future." Lopunny added.

"Don't worry, I will!" Buneary smiled.

"Good. You can make anything you want for dinner. I was going to cook tonight, but i'm too tired." Lopunny said as she turned off the t.v and head towards her bedroom.

"Okay. I'll make some ramen for myself then." Buneary said.

"Okay sweetie... *Yawn*" Lopunny as she yawned and went to her room. Buneary opened the cabinet, grabbed a chicken flavored cup a noodle, filled it with water, putted in the microwave and heated up for three minutes. As she waited for her ramen to be done, Buneary thought about where she could take Pikachu when she will show him around town tommorrow.

_"Hmmm... where should I take Pikachu first...? Oh! I could take him to Nimbasa City... it's very close to Drifitveil city and it's have a vairty of store and resturants that we came go in case we get hungry while touring... And I could take him to Undella Town... but that's kinda far away from where I live..."_

Buneary thoughts were interrupted when the microwave beeped, signifying that her ramen was done. She took her ramen, put the flavor power in it, stirred it up with a fork and taste it. Now knowing that her ramen is at the right temperature, Buneary exited the kitchen and walked towards her room so she can enjoy her ramen and relax in peace. She turned on the tv, sat down on her bed and ate. As she ate, Buneary took out her light cream brown diary, opened a page and begin to write in it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Switching to Buneary's POV<strong>_

_Diary Entry; September 3rd._

_Dear diary. Today while I was out shopping, I just a cute and adorible boy at my hometown. His name is Pikachu and he was nice to me! He didn't scowled at me for bumping him, unlike the other people who do. He was also quite a gentleman too, as he helped me up when I fell down from bumping him and picked up my groceries. Pikachu seemed to be new to this region, as he asked me to show him the market and after we both left the market, Pikachu asked me again to show him around town! For some reason, I'm acually so excited for tommorrow! This maybe because how I've been a bit lonely throughout my childhood, pre-teen and my so far early teenager years and meeting Pikachu could be a "message" or "sending" of hope of finally having friends nearby and not being lonely anymore. _

_*Yawn* I getting tired... I should finished my ramen and wrap it up for today..._

* * *

><p><strong>Switched to Normal POV<strong>

Buneary closed her diary book and putted on her nightstand. She then resumed eating her ramen and finished it rather quickly. Upon finishing her food, Buneary head to the kitchen, opened the cabnet where the trash can is, put her trash and her used fork in the sink and exited the kitchen and head back towards her room. Upon returning to her room, she closed her bedroom door and undressed herself until she was in her under clothes. She hopped on her bed, got under blankets and layed down on her head on a soft fluffy pillow. As she layed on her bed and watched tv, Buneary begin to feel a little sleepy and after a while, she soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile Elsewhere, At the same moment with Pikachu<strong>_

Pikachu is curriently at his house, in his room, on his bed, with the tv on and on his laptop. As he scrolled through his email, someone online emailed him. He clicked on the email and realized his older sister, Raichu, emailed and he was still online. So he decided to messaged him for a bit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Switching to online chat<strong>_

_Raichu: Otoutochan ?_**(A/N: Otoutochan means younger brother in Japanese)**_ Are you online now?_

_Pikachu: Hey Oneesan._** (A/N: Oneesan mean older sister in Japanese)**

_Raichu: Hey! How have you been while I've been gone?_

_Pikachu: Fine... just a little lonely..._

_Raichu: Aww... well i'm sure you'll meet alot of friends when school starts..._

_Pikachu: Well... I did meet someone on my way to the market eariler today..._

_Raichu: (suprised) OH REALLY? See! Your making friends already! So, can you tell me who the person you met today?_

_Pikachu: Her name is Buneary..._

_Raichu: IT"S A GIRL! AWWW!_

_Pikachu: (confused) Why are you "awwing" for?_

_Raichu: This is your first girl that you befriend in the Unova region! Who knows! Maybe... just maybe... your first female friend that you befriend in the Unova region __**MAY**__ be your first __**secret love**__... OOOHHH...! (feeling all tinglily and happy) My little brother fisrt love..._

_Pikachu: (facepalm) I knew I shouldn't bring Buneary up... cause __**THIS**__ how you would react upon telling..._

_Raichu: (begin to pout like a child) Awww! Meanie... I just want you to be happy and our parents would have wanted the same thing too..._

_Pikachu: (sighes) Yeah... your right sis... I'm sorry..._

_Raichu: (smiled) It's okay... Anyway, after a couple of months, I'll come back home for the thanksgiving holiday. __**AND**__ so I can see this Buneary girl too!_

_Pikachu: Okay. (then got serious) But don't get __**ANY. IDEAS.**_

_Raichu: (acting cute and innocent) Don't worry... I won't..._

_Pikachu: (sweatdropped) I like to believe that..._

_Raichu:(laughes) Hahahahaha!_

_Pikachu: (sweatdropped some more) ..._

_Raichu: (clear her throat) Ahem! Anyway, it's getting late where i am. I'll talk to you another time. Goodnight Pikachu... I love you..._

_Pikachu: Okay Raichu... goodnight... I love you too..._

**Online Chat ended**

* * *

><p>Pikachu sighed as he turned off his laptop and setted on the table across from his room. Pikachu then changed out of his clothes and into his shorts and t-shirt. He turned off the t.v. and hopped onto bed. As he was lying on his bed, Pikachu began to think about the whole day and how he met Buneary. He also started to think about tommorrow's day would be when Buneary show him around town. Pikachu decided to push aside his thoughts and focus on getting some sleep. Finally, after 2 minutes of laying down, Pikachu soon fell alseep, feeling confident and comforatble that the tour Buneary would give him would be aright. And who knows. <em><strong>Maybe<strong>_ the tour would turn out fun and Pikachu and Buneary would get to know each other more tommorrow.

All and all, this would be a start of a beautiful friendship that would last for years to come.


End file.
